The Surface
by HunterJumper15
Summary: I wrote this about 5 years ago but revised it. Based on the trailer on Youtube, Jack comes back and is on a mission to find Rose, but her two grandchildren, Lexi and Ashlee must find a way to reunite them.
1. Chapter 1

**Discaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plotline, or events from**_**Titanic**_**. Lexi, Sam, Codi, Gabby, Ashlee, Melinda and any other characters NOT from Titanic are my creations and are copyrighted to me, me and me.**

_**1997**_

"Mom, I'm going shopping with Sam. See ya!" Lexi Calvert rushed toward the door, making sure that Freddy, the family Pomeranian, was not following her. To her surprise, he was watching over her from the top of the staircase. Just looking at her, the saddest expression across his face. It made Lexi's heart melt. Quickly, she went into the kitchen, got his leash and jogged up the stairs to get him.

"Come on Freddy, come shopping with me and Sam!" Lexi exclaimed happily as she hooked the leash to his collar. "You love being with Codi and it will cheer you up!" She picked Freddy up and went back downstairs.

"Lex, before you go- - try to be home around the time I asked. I really need you to be at Rose's funeral. Please, no friends either." Lizzy ,her mother, said.

"I know mom. Love you!" Lexi ran out the door and hopped into her small, red convertible. She took off out of the driveway towards Los Angeles, where she was meeting Sam to shop for a few hours.

_**KELDYSH**_

"Easy now." Brock looked up at the block of frozen ice that held a Titanic passenger. Lewis stood next to him, skeptical, his arms folded across his chest in disbelief.

"Ya know, this might be who we think it is." Brock now stood confidently, with his arms folded across his chest also.

"Who? Thomas Andrews? The Captain?" Lewis smirked.

"Jack, the kid that Rose fell in love with. Remember she lost him?"

"Brock, she died. Remember, yesterday morning we found that out?" Lewis reminded him.

Brock nodded. Turning his attention back to the frozen passenger that was being loaded onto another research boat headed to New Jersey for identification and thawing.

Katie watched as the machine layered off the extra ice surrounding Jack Dawson.

"Icing complete. Dethawing process to begin." The machine said aloud. Jack was put in a tub of warm, red liquid and was thawed off in about 15 minutes. He was taken out and put in what seemed like a hospital room.

"_Where am I? What happened?"_ He looked out at the men. They were all dressed in white lab coats and were writing on clipboards. Jack was confused. Had they found him? Where was Rose? Where was she? Was she alright? Was she here? Suddenly one of the men came in.

"Hello, Mr. Dawson. How are you?" The man asked.

Jack opened his mouth, which felt really odd because he had not done so since 1912. "What, where am I?"

"New Jersey. You must've had a pretty rough 85 years underwater."

"85? Underwat.." Jack studdered.

"Yes. My name is Tommy by the way. I'll be in charge of you."

Jack nodded at Tommy. "It's not 1912 is it?"

"Nope. Today is April 8, 1997 actually.

"How old am I?"

"Same age you were in 1912. You have not changed because you were frozen down there. Damn you're lucky now aren't ya? I wish I could do that!"

Jack laughed. Suddenly, Rose came to mind again.

"Do you know anything about a woman named Rose Dewitt Bukater?"

Tommy shook his head. "No, sorry. Was she on Titanic?"

"Yeah." Jack replied.

Tommy nodded his head sadly. Jack looked at him, confused again.

"Is she still alive?"

"I'm sorry. I really don't know. How old was she on Titanic?"

Jack looked at the ceiling. He never knew how old Rose was, except that she was very young and beautiful.

"You don't know?" Tommy asked, almost expecting a no.

Jack shook is head.

"That's alright." Tommy finished writing on his clipboard and looked at his watch. "Oh, time for lunch. I'll be right back with something for you to eat." Tommy walked out. Jack looked around and found a remote control. He assumed it was for the television and turned it on. It was on CNN and there was a picture of one of Titanic's last survivors. The headline read: _Titanic's last survivor dies at 103._

Jack now knew he had a snowball's chance in hell of finding Rose alive. He buried his face in his hands and began to cry.

**A/N: I hope U like so far! Remember to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi sat next to Lizzy, occasionally looking at her index cards, reading them, then looking at the closed casket that held her late grandmother. A minister stood before the casket, blessing it. She dabbed her eyes to keep her eyeliner from running down her cheek. As if today was not long enough for her, tomorrow was going to be even longer because that was the day of the actual funeral.

It was a quiet ride home, the only thing on Lexi's mind was Rose. It was going to be so quiet without her around.

"I went to a sale barn after work last week. I'm gonna buy that bay one you like so much. After the funeral tomorrow, you can take him for a test ride." Lizzy tried to break the silence.

"Sure. I'll bring my riding clothes to change into." Lexi went along with the conversation, barely following it.

Lizzy looked at her 13-year old daughter. She pulled her straight red hair into a ponytail to keep it from blowing in the wind of Lizzy's light blue BMW convertible. She had always wondered where she got that hair color from. It had not come from her or late husband, but was the same shade of red that Rose's hair was. Lexi also had Rose's piercing blue-green eyes.

_**NEW JERSEY**_

"Jack, you're going to go to a new place today. It's another lab." Tommy said the next morning.

"Am I ever going to be free?" Jack asked.

"No. I'm sorry Jack, but you do not know enough to be out there. If we let you go today, you would be dead by tomorrow—almost guaranteed." Tommy told him sadly.

"I can't do this. I have to find Rose." Jack said to Tommy confidently.

"Jack—I have something to tell you. I just found out that Rose is dead. She died about a week ago on the Keldysh. She was telling the story of _Titanic_ for Brock Lovett and his crew of graverobbers and as soon as she was done, she went back to her room and went to sleep. She died in her sleep. She was a hundred and one I think."

Jack looked at him. He had to be lying. Rose was alive, somewhere.

"How long are you going to confine him for?" Katie asked.

"For the rest of his natural life if possible. Put him in number nine." Arnold looked at Tommy confidently.

When Jack woke up, it was nighttime. He got up and looked around the cell. Suddenly, he saw a grate in the floor. He opened it up, grabbed a flashlight and went down it. He crawled as fast as he could, hearing sirens go off and men yelling. He crawled faster now and soon he found himself outside. He looked around. To his left was a big open field, possibly leading nowhere because it looked so dark and endless. But to his right, was New York City. All lit up and looked like he could easily lose the cops. He began to run towards New York. He could hear the sirens from police cars still and men yelling, but did not dare to look behind him. He never lost the police, but made his way into a dark alleyway beside the Empire State Building. He looked up at it, its top lit up in red, white and blue. It seemed to say "Welcome to New York City." He spent the night here, knowing this would be one of the last places they would look for him.

Meanwhile the next morning, thrity five hundred miles away in California, Lexi could not help but begin to cry. She did not care that her eyeliner was turning her into a raccoon. As if this wasn't enough, she learned they where moving tomorrow to New York City. She watched as the black casket was lowered into the ground. As soon as it was lowered, the funeral was over.

"Hey Lexi!" Meagan, her 12 year old cousin came up to her.

"Hey Meg! Congrats on Maclay!" Lexi forced a smile.

"Are you gonna be there?" Meagan asked.

"Of course. Look, I got to get my own horse and finish packing. See ya in November." They hugged and Lexi hopped in her mother's convertible.

_**NEW JERSEY**_

"What do you mean he's gone! He could be anywhere!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Jake! I don't know alright! He's gone without a trace." Jake threw his hands up.

"This isn't funny. You were supposed to watch him. He could be anywhere dammit!"

_**NEW YORK CITY**_

Jack looked around from the alleyway where he spent the night. Commuters on cell phones mixed with pedestrians, walking dogs both big and small, or listening to walkmen, took up the sidewalks. Flashy billboards caught his attention. He began to follow the other people; they all seemed to be headed one way, so he decided to follow them. Jack soon found himself closer to the flashy billboards, huge screens that advertised television shows and products. Suddenly, the news ticker around CNN caught his attention. It read**: **_**LAST TITANIC SURVIVOR DIES AT **____**103 IN HARTFORD, CONNECTICUT.**_

Suddenly, he saw the NASDAQ ticker. it reminded him of Cal, how his obsession with the stock market and money made him so quick tempered. Suddenly, Rose come to his mind again. He sat down on a bench. He looked back up to see the CBS screen. There was also a news ticker at the bottom of the screen. Though there was no sound, it was written what the news reporter was saying. He too, was talking of the last Titanic survivor to die. It was also 12:13 in the afternoon and 65 degrees.

Then another reality hit him, he needed a job. If he was gonna hide in New York, might as well make it somewhere harder than a rescue mission. He looked around before walking towards a police officer directing traffic, but something stopped him. Instead, he began to walk with the flow of people again, looking at the advertisements and huge screens. It seemed that every product available in the world was advertised. From Budweiser to Samsung and Pessoa. Jack was still confused. This was New York? It seemed more like a huge advertising market.

He made his way back towards Central Park. He sat down on a bench and watched the people enjoy the spring day. He wished he had his sketchbook with him. He saw two draft horses carrying a carriage and had a flashback of when he had absentmindedly ran into two horses before boarding the Titanic, before meeting Rose.

_**CALIFORNIA**_

"Did you come up with a name yet?" Lizzy asked Lexi, bringing her back from lala land.

"Um- How about- Titanic's Rose?"

"I like that. Write it here." Lizzy pointed to an X with a line next to it, on the bottom of the form.

Lexi pulled her hair to one side and wrote the new name as neat as she could. Then under owner, she put her full name and handed the paper to Lizzy for her to sign. She walked back into the stable to Titanic's Rose's stall. She was munching on hay as a stable hand put her shipping halter and protective boots on. Lexi looked at her, smiling. Her strawberry blonde tail swished, hitting the stable hand. She turned around as if to say 'I'm sorry, forgive me.' He got up and gave Rose a light, playful slap on her ribs.

"You her new owner?" The stable hand asked in broken English.

Lexi nodded, smiling. The stable hand smiled. "Good luck with 'er."

**A/N: Read & Review, Please and Thank u!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was still finding his way around New York, suddenly he saw two men he remembered seeing back at the lab. They were right behind him, only a few feet away. Jack began to run. He ran down a flight of stairs that led him into the subway. He hopped onto a train, not knowing where he would be headed next. The first stop it made, he got off. He saw the sign that read 82nd and Lexington Ave. Jack was still confused, but continued up the stairs. He figured he could find a job here. He continued until he reached Park Ave and Lexington. There, a store caught his eye. There were people coming out with bags that read '_Manhattan Saddlery'_ on them. He figured he could get a job here.

He walked in where a girl with brown/ blonde hair leaned, punching holes into strips of worn black leather.

"Are you hiring?" He asked casually.

The girl looked up. She looked about fourteen or fifteen years old and had light brown eyes with uneven, layered hair.

"Oh thank God! Mom! Someone is here about your ad finally!" The girl continued to punch holes in the leather. A woman with blond hair came out of the back.

"You're here about the job?" She asked.

Jack did not know what the job was, but he nodded his head in agreement. The woman went back into the backroom and came out with papers. "I need you to fill out these forms. You work from 8 in the morning until 6 at night."

"What is the job again?"

"You help my two daughters in maintaining the tack. This is Ashlee and my other daughter is Kate. She'll be here tonight."

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Ashlee put her hand out for Jack.

"I'm Jack, Jack Dawson." They shook hands. Ashlee looked at the clock and saw it was past her time to go pick up her cousin at the airport.

"Mom, I'm going to get Lexi. I'll be back in about an hour." Ashlee put down the leathers and puncher and went into the back. Jack filled out the papers the best he could and handed them back to the lady.

She looked at them. "I need a valid address before I can hire you."

"I don't have an address- long story."

"My name is Melinda Calvert. Alright, listen. There is a room upstairs. It'll only cost ya $40 a month and I take it outta your paycheck."

"Sounds good."

"You're responsible for your own essentials such as food and clothing. Payday is every other week on Friday."

Jack nodded. Melinda put her hand out. "Welcome to Manhattan Saddlery."

Jack shook her hand.

"First task, I got a shipment of jumping saddles comin' in sometime this hour, I need you to help Ash get them when she comes back. In the meantime, I'm sure she would love you if you could finish those leathers over there."

The phone rang and Melinda ran into the back to answer it. Jack went over to the leathers and began punching holes like she said to.

_**LAGUARDIA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**_

"Mom, I think my luggage is lost." Lexi continued to watch unfamiliar bags come out the belt. Then, her red corduroy bag appeared. "Never mind. Let's go."

Lizzy had already found Lexi and the cab that was waiting. Lexi was overjoyed to see Ashlee.

"I'm so excited your actually moving to the east coast!" Ashlee hugged Lexi tightly.

"I can't wait! You're going to have to show me around a bit. I've never been to New York!"

"Speaking of bits, did you get a horse?"

"Yeah, just yesterday, so she's coming on Wednesday."

"What's her name?"

"Titanic's Rose."

"Come on, we got tons to catch up on. I'm so sorry about what happened to..." Ashlee slammed the door and told the driver to go back to Manhattan.

_**NEW JERSEY**_

"I can't believe you let him slip away again. We're gonna find the son of a bitch and-"

Katie slammed her hand in front of him on the desk in frustration. "WHY do you want him so bad? Huh? LET IT GO ALREADY!"

"Ohhh no. I'm not letting this one get away."

Katie was steamed. "Obviously you are or you would've been looking just a little harder than a news report."

"Do you know how much he could be worth? His memory of _Titanic_? I want him back here dammit!"

"Oh so this is about money now?"

Arnold looked at Katie. "Ohhh you have feelings for him dont'cha?"

Katie looked up, her face turning red. "I—I never—Said that."

"Then why are you stuttering? I want him back here."

_**MANHATTAN, NEW YORK CITY**_

Ashlee and Lexi sat polishing stirrups and conditioning saddles, giggling at nothing. Lizzy had just about had enough when Jack walked down from upstairs.

They suddenly stopped giggling, almost making themselves invisible. Lizzy looked up to see who had finally stopped the gigglefest. "Hi. Does Mel know your living up there?"

"Yeah. I'm Jack by the way, Jack Dawson."

"Lizzy Calvert. That's my daughter Lexi, the red-haired one. I'm sure you met Ashlee, the gigglehead."

"Yeah." Jack smiled.

Ashlee made eye contact with Lexi and told her to go introduce herself. Lexi got up bravely and walked over to properly introduce herself. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Dawson. I'm Lexi—Ashlee's cousin."

Ashlee tried to keep herself from giggling at them. She concentrated on polishing the stirrups and cleaning the stirrup pads. Lexi walked back over to Ashlee.

"Does he like me or something?" She whispered.

Ashlee glanced quickly to find him looking up at her whenever he had the chance. She shrugged her shoulders. He looks—kind of sad when he looks at you actually. Maybe you remind him of someone."

"Ash. Come on, seriously. Who could I possibly look like that he would've known?"

Once she saw that Lizzy and Jack were talking and had their backs turned, she put her sponge in the cloudy water bucket and dragged Lexi into a corner room.

"Alright, you want the story? Here is straight up, no lies." Ashlee took a deep breath. "When Rose was about our age, about three years older, she was engaged to this creep named Cal Hockley. Remember how we used to torture Rose by getting Hockley and Hockey mixed up when we were little? Well, she was on the Titanic and so was Jack—now listen, remember that frozen guy they found a coupla days ago? Guess who that was?" Ashlee pointed outside.

Lexi's jaw dropped. "Impossible. Jack is 21. If he really was—how is that possible?"

Ashlee took another breath. I'll explain it a little clearer. Last night, I went to see Jack after my shift was over. Remember I didn't come home till a little after 9? Well, he told me the whole story. Lexi, he wouldn't lie. He knew Rose. I asked him to describe her, but I didn't tell that she is related to us-not yet. It's too early. Anyway, He described her and I told him about you looking like her and he got kind of nervous. Try to ignore it a little until I talk to him. Ok?"

"He may already know. My mom looks a little like him and has Rose's eyes."

"Just keep your mouth shut until I'm ready. She's dead and I don't think he wants to hear that." Ashlee walked back out casually and Lexi followed closely behind, confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexi swayed her head from side to side, daydreaming.

"Lexi..." a voice followed by 15 sets of eyes looking at her. Her head stopped swaying suddenly and she flipped open her math book. "Uh, what page was it again?" She continued to flip thru the book absentmindedly.

"Page 662. Problem 3." Her math teacher rolled his eyes impatiently.

Lexi read the problem silently. "Negative Eighteen?"

Mr. Andrews shook his head. "No, it's negative twenty nine hundred. Please try to pay attention, Lex."

She slumped back in the chair and looked at her new friend, Gabriella, take notes and twirl her hair around her finger. Lexi ripped a small piece of paper from her notebook and wrote out a note to her.

_Hi Gabi._

She folded it up as small as possible and waited untill Mr. Andrews had turned to the whiteboard. She tossed the note where Gabi could see it. Surprised, she opened it and scribbled something back.

_Hey, what r we doin after school today? R we still going shopping?_

Lexi shrugged her shoulders. "I might have to work today." She whispered. The bell rang and everyone got up and moved out the door, headed for their lockers.

"I don't know why you're in advanced algebra. You can't even stay awake!" Gabi turned the combination and opened their locker.

"I dunno. I got placed there because I'm in all honors classes, remember?"

"Ya. I know." They grabbed their things and went down the stairs and out the door. Realizing it was warm out; Lexi took off her sweatshirt and shoved it in her bookbag. When she looked up, her ex boyfriend was only a few feet away. Lexi had completely forgotten when she moved here her ex had done the same a few months earlier.

"Cute and money at three PM, Lex. Watch out." Gabi fidgeted with her skirt.

Lexi looked up. "Oh, wonderful. Let's go." She grabbed Gabi's arm and pulled her towards the sidewalk.

Ashlee looked up at Jack. She had decided not to wait any longer and just give him the note. He sighed sadly.

"Ashlee, I want to know where she is." He asked quietly.

"Jack, I-I really don't know how to tell you, but-she died."

He swallowed and looked at her, confused. "That the truth?"

Ashlee nodded. "Even ask Lexi. You should really go to her if you want to know about Rose. She knew her much better than I did. All I know is she lived with Lexi and Lizzy in California."

There was an awkward pause. Ashlee looked at the time and got up. "I gotta go work. If you need me, I'll be downstairs." She walked out and went back downstairs. Less than two minutes later, she rushed back up.

"Jack, can you come downstairs? The police somehow traced you back here."

Lexi and Ashlee sat around, nothing to do. Melinda came out of the back office and saw their expressions.

She sighed deeply. "Look, girls. I didn't know alright? I didn't know he was wanted or I would have turned him in."

Ashlee looked up. "Why? Because you wouldn't want me to be harmed again? Ever since—never mind it. Just forget it!" She stormed off upstairs to Jack's old apartment.

Lexi stared blankly at the counter.

"Was it something I said?" Melinda asked.

Lexi looked up. "No, it was everything you said." She walked up towards the apartment to talk to Ashlee.

"Good to have you back, Dawson." Te security guard looked thru the glass at Jack, who was sitting on a chair in the middle of the cell with his head in his hands. Katie walked up beside him and looked at Jack. She shook her head.

"You're kidding. So you all went after him after all huh?" Katie shook her head in disbelief.

"Yep. And it's good to have him back. They found him in New York, of all places."

She walked off without a word towards Arnold's office.

"God, not again!" Lexi mumbled to herself as she went over a jump on Titanic's Rose. The pole fell off of the support cup, again.

Ashlee shook her head as she broke her horse, Firefly, into a canter and over a rather large jump before cantering back to Lexi and Rose.

"Show-off." Lexi mumbled under her breath.

The trainer finished fixing the jump. "Alright Lexi, try that again. Don't be so quick over it, this isn't a competition. Only practice."

She nodded and broke Rose into a canter. She was much more cautious about the jump and landed without the pole coming after her.

Ashlee clapped and Firefly nodded her head as they slowed into a posting trot.

"Alright, that's it. You guys can dismount and groom them."

Later that night, Lexi, Ashlee, Gabi and a few other friends were sitting outside of their favorite restaurant, Catch.

"Can you believe that they found that guy living right above your aunt's shop, Ash!"

"Yeah, what a shock huh?" She lied.

"I was so scared for you when I heard that!" Gabi took her drink and took a sip of it.

Ashlee smuged. "I didn't even know either. Maybe my aunt did." She lied again.

She looked at Lexi. "Hey, where did you get that cute top?"

"Kitson. My best friend got it for me before I left LA."

"It looks really hot on you." Gabi smiled

"Thanks. Your top is cute too." Lexi sat up as their food came.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, it's Saturday."

Arnold looked down at Katie. "I noticed."

"Why do we want him so damn bad?" She asked impatiently.

"One ship. Tit-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. His memory of _Titanic_." She mimicked.

"Exactly." He scribbled notes on his clipboard.

"After that, will you let him go? I'm sure by now, he has a life in New York."

"Too bad."

"Arnold, tell me that you will let him go after you get what you want." Katie begged.

He thought about it and hesitated. "I don't know. He may be dangerous."

"Oh, PLEASE! He just needs to adapt to this society. It's not that hard!"

"He winds up in Jail, it's your fault. That's not a risk—"

"He won't, I know it." Katie stood confidently smiling.

_**NEW YORK CITY**_

"Lexi, I know it'll work! It's almost the week of the Kentucky Derby and if Lemons wins, Jack will be free!" Ashlee exclaimed. Her and Melinda had gone to the building where Jack was being held and somehow whiddled out a deal with the scientists.

"Yeah, but what if Lemons loses?" Lexi moaned in doubt as she picked at a donut.

"She won't. She can run and fast." Melinda smiled at them.

"And" Ashlee added. "If she loses, we always have Sinster." She smuged confidently.

Lexi nodded in agreement. "So, I guess we're going to see Kentucky. Yee-haw!"

_**A WEEK LATER**_

"Tomorrow is the big day." Melinda grinned.

"I hope that one of them wins." Lexi spun around in the chair contently.

"Jack's freedom depends on it." Ashlee finished.

"Do they know?"

"Yes. It'll help both of them run faster."

"Tommy, is that true? If one of those horses wins their race, I'm free?" Jack asked again, still trying to figure out how a fourteen year old had convinced him to place his freedom upon a horse race.

"Absolutely. No strings attached to it." Tommy repeated.

"Well then I hope one of them wins. Wait, where would I go then? I don't have a home anymore."

"I know your situation and I talked to Mel. She's going to rent you a real apartment in her building."

"That's great!" Jack smiled excitedly. He couldn't wait to leave this building and start a new life.

Lexi and Ashlee fidgeted with their passes as they walked around the clubhouse, chatting with celebrities and other people. They were drawing lots of attention since they were the youngest ones there and high-ranked equestrians themselves.

Lexi looked at the clock. "Come on, time for post." "Let's go get Jack freed." Ashlee skipped with Lexi out to the track towards the grandstand.

They walked up to the grandstand and showed their passes. All the horses filled the gate and the bell rang. The horses came shooting out. Lexi's and Ashlee's hearts pounded as Sinister weaved in and out of the lead. They screamed for him to run faster and the jockey used the crop to get him back in front. It was between him and another horse now. From The time he was in front, everything seemed to be eternal. The race was taking forever to finish now, and Sinister was all the way in the back.

"No chance in hell can he get up front." Lexi sighed sadly.

"There's still a lot of the race left…" Melinda's eyes never left the lot of galloping Thoroughbreds. Sinister continued to weave in and out of the lead, leaving all three of them anxious.

It was finally the last turn before the finish line. "COME ON SINISTER MINISTER, GET IN THE LEAD!" Lexi screamed at the top of her lungs. He must have been listening because he swerved out of the other horses, just in time to claim the finish line by a nose.

Lexi and Ashlee screamed as loud as they could and hugged each other tightly. "He's free now! He's free!" They chanted happily as they went to the paddock area.

_**NEW JERSEY**_

"Ha-ha." Katie sneered at Arnold as she entered his office.

He looked up from his computer. "What are you so giddy about?"

"This." She took the remote from his desk and changed the channel to ESPN, where Ashlee and Lexi happily posed for pictures with Sinster Minister.

"Yah, so?"

"Remember our deal. If that horse wins, you let Jack go. You now have to let him go, or I'll call the FBI."

"Did the horse run yet?" Arnold tried to contradict.

"Yes. Won by a nose." Katie boasted.

"Can't we wait untill the Preakness in two weeks?"

"No." She said firmly. "When they come back, you let him go. You got a few days to get what you need out of Jack and then you release Jack. Understood—good." She turned the television off and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Three Weeks Later**_-

"I can't believe you pulled us from riding—to play Softball!"

Gabi punched the interior of her glove. "Just pay attention to the game, I know you guys will have fun."

Lexi squatted down as the ball came towards her. Someone came in her path and grabbed it before her, throwing it to second and striking the opponent out.

"That could have been me." She mumbled as she went back into the outfield.

Ashlee watched as someone on the other team try to steal third base, but get tagged out. "Hahaha. What a loser."

Gabi rotated the gum in her mouth as she prepared for the batter to hit the ball. She somehow sensed it was coming this way. "Lex, Ash, get ready. She's going to hit over this way."

The ball came directly towards Lexi. She put her glove in front of her face in defense and caught the ball! "Lexi, give me it, I'll throw it back!" Ashlee yelled from in front. Lexi threw the ball to the 3rd baseman and struck the opponent out!

"Did I just do that? COOL!" Lexi jumped up and down as they headed back towards the dugout.

"I coulda done that, I was just standing there looking pretty the entire time ya know." Ashlee snickered.

On the way back to Gabi's apartment, Lexi noticed a sudden change in the weather. It suddenly felt colder and the sky was turning green and lavender. She closed her eyes and shook her head a few times to get it out of her mind, but when she opened her eyes, the sky turned an even darker green.

"Ash, I think we should head home."

"Why?" Ashlee looked at her, confused.

"Look at the sky! It's green and purple!" Ashlee exclaimed.

Lexi and Gabi looked up. It was definitely getting darker, but not green or purple. "Lex, you've been out too long, let's head back home anyway. Bye Gab!"

Gabi waved goodbye as she entered her apartment building. Ashlee took Lexi back home as quickly as possible.

-_**Later That Night**_-

"Ugh! New York City during stormy weather. Twice as bad!" Lexi threw the pillow over her head. She looked at her alarm clock and it was flashing 12:03 AM.

"_Oh, great. The power went out."_ She reached for her cell phone, but it didn't work for some reason. There was a rush of cold air. Ashlee turned around to make sure she didn't leave her window open and got the surprise of her life


	7. Chapter 7

Ashlee got up and ran to Lexi's room. "Lexi, get up, NOW! It's important!"

"What the hell, Ash? Go to bed!" Lexi took a pillow and threw it at her cousin who was losing her mind.

"There's someone in my room! She has blood red curly hair and green eyes. She is about Melinda's height too, you have to come look!" Ashlee shook Lexi's shoulder. The thunder rumbled and rain beaded against the windows.

"You're just hallucinating because it is so late and you're tired, so your mind is playing tricks with you. It is agreeing with me when it says, Ashlee Alyssa-Rose, GO TO SLEEP!" Lexi pulled the sheet over her head. Ashlee walked back to her room cautiously. The rain was slowing down and the thunder died down a bit. _"I guess it was all in my mind, but why did that picture come to my mind? I've never seen her! She doesn't even look like she is from this century!"_

The next morning, Lexi woke up to go to work. She was extremely late, by three hours to be exact.

"_Oooh, this'll be coming out of my check! I better take a taxi and call Melinda, telling her I'm going to be late, as if she doesn't already know that. Where is my phone?_Lexi searched her purse from top to bottom, before spilling out the contents for a faster search. _"It's not here, oh, right. Silly me. It's sitting on it's charger in the den!"_

She put everything back in her purse, except for her house key. She ran inside the apartment, but the cell phone was not on its charger. "God help me. Where is it?"

"It's in your bedroom, Lexington." A voice said quietly.

"Please don't call me tha— alright, it's now because I am late for work my mind is playing tricks on me! _Madre!_" Lexi cursed in French, and turned around to see who the voice was, but saw nothing. She rolled her eyes and went to her bedroom, grabbed her phone and called Melinda.

"Heyy, look who rolled outta bed, _FINALLY_!" Ashlee joked as she tried to balance a stack of dressage saddles to be cleaned and conditioned.

"Yah yah yah. Where's Melinda, smart one?" Lexi stuffed her purse under the counter.

"Have you looked at the clock? It's 12:30! She went to lunch and now help me by holding this stack." Ashlee tried to keep a stack of seven dressage saddles from tipping over.

Lexi shook her head. "Why don't you just…" Her voice trailed off as she walked over to help Ashlee.

- _**2 hours later**_- -

Lexi yawned pointlessly as she looked outside at the traffic. Her mind began to wander a little and she wondered what happened to Jack. She had not seen him since his release from the research facility. was he even in New York anymore? He kept saying how he had to find Rose. "All your gonna find is her grave." Lexi warned him.

"I dont care. I've accepted the fact that shes died." he said. That was the last they heard from him.

Lexi and Gabi went out, but Ashlee did not feel so well in the form of a headache. Melinda was not home yet, so Ashlee took two Tylenol and lay down on the couch. She searched for the remote when the ghost from earlier appeared again, pointing to the remote.

"Oh, thanks!" Ashlee said absentmindedly before realizing a ghost had just directed her to the remote. She spun around and the ghost was gone.

"What do you want from me?" Ashlee pleaded pointlessly as she flopped in the middle of the couch and grabbed a huge pillow for security.

"Can you see me? I know you can hear me." She said.

Ashlee spun around to have the apparition standing right in front of her. "Yeah, yeah now what do you want? Please tell me!" Ashlee pleaded again, petrified of the stranger. She felt the color drain from her face as she looked at this ghost. "Who are you?" She whispered as her eyes flew from one side of their sockets to the other.

"Ashlee, who are you talking to?" Melinda called and walked in the room and she saw the look of fear in Ashlee's eyes. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I did! Melinda, she has blood red hair and green eyes and is as tall as you! You have to believe me!"

Melinda sighed. "Calm down, Ash. Come here, I have something to show you." Melinda went in the other room and came back with a photo album. It was filled with pictures of Lexi with her dad before he died and Ashlee and Lexi at horse shows when they were younger, holding the ribbons or trophies they had won. Then they came to some older pictures, which Lexi would consider "the prehistoric times."

"That's her! That's the ghost who keeps haunting me!" Ashlee pointed to a picture of Rose on a horse on the beach in Santa Monica, California.

"Rose?" Melinda questioned skeptically.

"What? No, not possible." Ashlee took back what she said earlier.

"Well, what other ghost do you know of that looks exactly like this, is as tall as me and only a few years younger?" Melinda said sarcastically.

"None, because I have never seen her up until last night. She stole all my cell phone's energy!"

"It takes lots of energy for a ghost to manifest itself. Don't be surprised if the lights flicker when she comes. It also takes great energy for them to speak enough that a person can hear them." Melinda advised. "She's not going to hurt you, so why are you so scared of her? It's just your grandmother in a younger form. She knows exactly who you are."

"She don't look like a Casper, sorry." Ashlee mumbled sarcastically.

"She may not look like Casper, but she won't hurt you. I just can't understand what she wants with you, is all." Melinda said, perplexed.

"I'm going to go on the computer. I'll be in my room if you need me." Ashlee got up and walked slowly, dragging her feet to her room that she shared with three little Beagles. When she entered the room, she saw them up on her bed, all lined up back to back looking outside. Quickly and quietly she grabbed her camera, but it would not turn on. "Maybe I forgot to charge it." She assumed outload. Suddenly, the dogs turned around and all began whining and crying to get out of the room. Confused, she let them out into the living room area. "_Fine, i never liked you either." _she thought.

"Lexington." The voice called again as Lexi entered the door to the apartment, not looking to get in trouble for being out so late.

"Awn, came on. I hate being called that, call me Lexi please!" Lexi said in an annoyed manner.

The voice called again. "Where have you been?"

"Out, 'nuff said." Lexi replied with a mischievous smile on her face knowing it was not Melinda asking.

"Your mother has been worried sick about you."

"Ok, will you at least show yourself so I don't look pscyadelic?"

Even though it was not her, Ashlee strolled into the kitchen in white pajama bottoms that came well over her feet and a green camouflage tank top. "Who the hell are you talking to? And where have you been? It's almost four!"

"I went out…to Jersey with Gabi and we just got back a little while ago. Someone was questioning me, was it you?"

"No!" Ashlee said, insulted as she grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator. "Why would I care about when you get home and that Melinda's been worried sick? Cause you know she has."

"It was so you. How else would you have known that?" Lexi protested.

"Maybe because I've been home all night. Good night Lex." Ashlee went back in her room. Suddenly the voice appeared again. "Go to bed, Lexi."

"Whatever." Lexi groaned as she went to her room and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh Lexi was in for trouble when she woke up the next morning. It was very early, so she got up to make breakfast. Ashlee and Melinda were up and already had started breakfast.

"I know what time Lexi got home last night, Melinda." Ashlee started.

"Yes, so do I, and she will be grounded untill the end of school now for being out so late." Melinda declared.

Lexi looked at Melinda with a quizzical look. "What? But…I…."

"No buts, your grounded. End of story, the only place you will be allowed is at work."

Lexi turned around and went back to her room, feeling it was useless to stay out there. Ashlee played with the melting butter on her pancakes, smiling at it. Suddenly she felt as if someone was standing behind her. She turned around to look and saw the ghost once again.

"Morning!" Ashlee smiled cheerfully at her, now that she was used to it a little more. "Can I ask you something, what's your name?" Ashlee took a bite of her pancakes.

"Ashlee it's me, Rose" Rose paused. "Only in a younger form. Where is Lexi?"

"Grounded untill further notice for her little romping around in New Jersey last night. Why have you come back to us? I know your…eh…well…dead….but…" Ashlee was not quite sure how to word this to her, knowing that Rose thought she was still among the living.

"I realize that." Rose replied.

"Uh, Melinda!" Ashlee called from the dining room. "Can you see my aunt, Melinda?"

Melinda appeared. "Yes?"

"Mel, can you see this ghost sitting next to me?" Ashlee pointed to the chair, which was empty. Melinda shook her head.

"She cannot see me, only you and Lexi can." And with that she was gone as mysteriously as she had shown up. Ashlee looked at the chair that was now truly empty, with a quizzical look.

"Ashlee, I think you might be a medium." Melinda said as Ashlee continued to play with the now almost fully melted blob of butter on top of her pancakes.

"Mel, I think something is burning." Ashlee pointed to the kitchen.

"Oh shoot, breakfast!" She ran back into the kitchen, leaving Ashlee alone with her thoughts.

Later that afternoon, Ashlee was playing her favorite car chase game on PSP when it suddenly went out. She put it down and looked up, expecting Rose. She was met with another, much older looking woman. _Oh, snap._ "Can I help you?" Ashlee smiled innocently.

The ghost just stared at her. Ashlee blinked and she was gone

"What the heck?" Suddenly Ashlee's phone buzzed, nearly sending her flying off the bed in fear

It was from a number she had never seen before. Curiously, she opened the message. "Keep away from Rose, or I will be your worst nightmare."

Ashlee felt an attitude growing inside of her. "Who the fuck is this?"

"Don't worry about that." Another text appeared in place of the first one.

Ashlee rolled her eyes and turned back to her PSP. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rose.

"Someone was here a moment ago…" Ashlee started, staring out the window.

"Yes I know, my mother. What did she tell you?"

"Your mother?" Ashlee felt her eyes widen. Why where her ancestors coming after her suddenly?

Rose sighed and disappeared once again. Ashlee felt bad she couldn't help her anymore, but she really could not afford nightmares due to her insomnia and Restless Leg Syndrome issues." Rose, I have sleep issues, so I really cannot afford nightmare-" Ashlee turned around and realized she was talking to herself.

"Jack. That's all I need, is for him to move back to New York. Then I will leave you alone, just please find him for me." Rose said.

Ashlee felt tears come to her eyes from the sound of Rose's voice. She disappeared and Ashlee went to get Lexi and tell her about what had just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Lexi woke up early at around 5 AM. She went to the kitchen to make herself breakfast when she noticed the glow from the computer screen in the other room. Curiously, she walked in and saw Ashlee reading something.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Lexi asked, yawning.

Ashlee jolted at the wound of Lexi's voice. "Uh, no just about two hours. I couldn't sleep, wondering what was with this Hockley guy mom keeps talking about."

"So you got up and spent the entire night on the computer? Gosh, you are a nosy person." Lexi took the other chair and sat next to Ashlee. "What are you reading about?"

"Well I was chatting with Gabi, but she was going to Connecticut for break, while I was doing that I looked up Hockley and just randomly clicked this link. The rest is history…literally! Apparently the heir was engaged to Rose."

"When was this?"

"1911"

Ashlee looked at Lexi. "Uh, this guy was our grandfather, Lex."

Lexi gave Ashlee a confused look. "What? No way!"

"Yeah, Calvert."

"Well, what was his first name again?"

"Caledon." Ashlee's eyes never left the computer screen.

"Oh, so this guy went by Caledon Calvert for the rest of his days? Jeesh, how long could that have lasted before she knew?" Lexi smirked.

"She never did, so we need to keep figuring out this mystery, Sherlock!" Ashlee exclaimed.

"That's Nancy Drew to you." Lexi corrected as Ashlee rolled her eyes.

"So, from what Rose is telling us, she had no idea that Calvert was actually Cal? Oh, that sounds so messed up." Lexi rubbed her eyes tiredly, noticing that she was still in her oversized pajama shirt and running shorts she wore to sleep last night.

"Well, I think she should have taken the hint, Calvert, _Cal_vert, hello?" Ashlee waved her arms in the air, proving her point and taking Lexi's mind off of what she was wearing. As for Ashlee, she was still dressed in a Hello Kitty tank top and yellow pajama bottoms. Her hair was also neatly in a ponytail, unlike Lexi who had not bothered to do damage control with her hair yet.

Lexi shuffled off to her room. "Where are you going?" Ashlee called after her. Quickly she returned with a Ouiji board "Oh hell no." Ashlee moaned. "Just relax." Lexi assured her as she spelled something out on the board and Ashlee grabbed her pen and notebook. "What are you asking?"

"When Cal died, that she will without a doubt know."

There was no answer. Lexi spelled out the question again, thinking she didn't understand.

**T H E C R A S H O F 2 9**

"That makes no sense." Ashlee mumbled.

"The crash of '29…..the crash of 29….1929…crash…OH!" Lexi exclaimed "THE CRASH OF 1929! The stock market crash! Remember we learned about it in histor-oh nevermind that was another lesson you napped through…"

"Now what?" Ashlee asked as she wrote down the letters spelling out the message, trying to ignore that last comment.

**R O S E D A W S O N. N E V E R M I N D H O C K L E Y**

"Holy crap, why didn't we ever think of that! I feel so blonde right now, come on Ash!"

"But, you are red, not blonde." Ashlee pointed out.

"Ughh!" Lexi pulled her cousin up. "Forget it, it was a stupid comment, let's go look up Rose again!" They ran to the computer room and brought up the internet, typed in ROSE DAWSON in the search engine and randomly clicked a link, bringing up a whole list of articles dating back to the mid-twenties and thirties. The links looked as if they had been already clicked from Ashlee's computer.

"Oh, I forgot I was here last night." Ashlee was about to click the BACK button on the browser.

"Hang on, click on that one that's unclicked." Lexi pointed to an article with the name ' Jan-1923- March 1924' Ashlee clicked it and it brought up even more articles. Once again, Ashlee randomly clicked one, and this one had a tile of _'Actress Rose Dawson gives birth to baby girl.' _It went on to tell about Isabella, Lexi and Ashlee's great aunt.

"Well, that was kinda stupid, she died a few years ago remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's find another article." Ashlee was having a ball learning all about Rose.

"Don't you think we should try and find Jack? Come on Ash, this will always be here." Lexi suggested, having no idea where to even begin. Ashlee bookmarked the page and went to the yellow pages. Lexi knew that was a really stupid move. "Awn come on Ash, you cannot be serious! How common of a name is Jack Dawson?"

"Pretty common, especially after Titanic you know." Ashlee answered as she exed out of the internet.

"So, now what? Lexi sat, wondering. She had no idea where to go from here.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lexi, Ashlee time to go to riding!" Melinda called from the front door, expecting them to be ready to go. _Maybe they didn't hear me…_

"Lex, Ash! LET'S GO." She called again. This time Ashlee and Lexi appeared, dressed to go riding in beige breeches and holding their tack.

"Ok, we heard you! Let's go." Ashlee tried to make it look like they had been up to no good. She didn't want her to know what they were up to; but too bad Lexi had other ideas.

"Hey Melinda, does the last name Hockley ring a bell to you?"

Melinda thought about it as she sat in traffic on Park Ave. "No, was that a client of ours?"

"Uh, no but does the name Calvert?"

"No shit Lexi, that's your last name!" Melinda rolled her eyes thinking Lexi was losing it. "Why do you ask?"

"Since Ash's encounter with Rose, we've been looking up family history…" Lexi's voice trailed on as Ashlee turned up the volume on her walkman, trying to drown it out knowing Lexi was bound to mess something up to make it look good.

"Lex, I know that Cal changed his last name to Calvert from Hockley, and he did not kill himself as soon as the stock market crashed. He waited a few weeks to see what would happen, than he killed himself while Rose was away making a movie, and no it is not correct that he drank himself to death, simply shot himself in the mouth."

Ashlee giggled under her breath; Lexi had twisted the story up after all. "Mel, let me tell you the real story." Ashlee offered. "Now, what really happened after the occurrences is I went to Lexi and…" Ashlee's voice trailed off until they were almost out of Seacaucus. "And that is what really happened."

There was an eerie silence for a moment or two. "That sounds more like it." Melinda conformed. Lexi rolled her eyes. "Why are you guys so interested in Rose anyway? You two never showed any interest in family history untill Rose came back supposedly."

"Well, now we want to know as much as possible, and her connection to Jack." Ashlee started.

"Her connection to Jack?" Melinda asked suddenly. "Alright what is this all about?"

"She says she wants Jack, and she wants us to find him! And then this Ruth Dewitt- Bukater comes into the picture…." Lexi finished.

"She was your great, great grandmother. Rose told me about her when she was younger and how she cared more about society than Rose!"

"Bitch." Lexi slurred.

"What did you say Lexington Alyssa-Rose?" Melinda raised her voice slightly.

"Witch, she was a witch for caring more about the outside world than her!" Lexi corrected even though she knew that Melinda knew what she had really said.

"Ya think? I'm glad you two are nothing like her. So she enters this picture how?"

"Well, she paid me a little surprise visit through visibility and then again through the board. She was threatening me telling me that she would give me nightmares for the rest of my life if Jack and Rose were an item again." Lexi continued

Ashlee and Lexi got out and put their tack on the fence of the jumping arena. "What if we never find Jack?" Lexi asked as they walked to the barn.

"Well, I don't know. We may or may not ever find him, and if we don't…" Ashlee paused.

"Than what?" Lexi wanted an answer. "We will be haunted until our dying day?"

"No, there must be some way. Let's just get through lessons and then start searching."

_**NEW YORK CITY**_

"I cannot believe that Rose can jump that high!" Lexi exclaimed happily, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, you jumped pretty high, like 4'4 I think." Ashlee recalled as they entered the quiet apartment.

"Last one to the computer cleans hooves tomorrow!" Lexi said as she ran off to the computer room as Ashlee shook her head, taking time to put her tack away instead of throwing it over the chair.

"Your grounded, so you'll be cleaning hooves tomorrow."

Lexi came back out of the computer room cautiously with an article in her hand. "This was in the printer."

Ashlee took the article and multitasked taking off her paddock boots with reading the article. ''Did you print this?"

Lexi shook her head. "I thought maybe you did."

Now it was Ashlee's turn to shake her head. "Come on, we need more information about this.


	11. Chapter 11

"Anything?" Ashlee asked impatiently as she paced the floor of her room, waiting for Lexi to get an answer from the Ouija board.

"Nope, where is she?" Lexi tried over and over to spell out her message, following the e-mail that they had received from Jack. She tried one last time before giving up. Lexi flopped onto Ashlee's bed and buried her face in a throw pillow. "Why did he do it, to be with Rose?"

Ashlee went over to her window and looked down at the streets of Lower Manhattan. "Why else?" She tried to be strong and not cry, when suddenly there was a note on the notepad on Ashlee's desk.

_**To: Lexi and Ash,**_

_**Jack is fine, he is with me and we are to be married.**_

_**-Rose**_

"Hey, Lex, look what I just got!" Ashlee said happily as she passed Lexi the notepad. She read it and smiled.

"Well, I guess they all lived happily ever after." Lexi smiled as tears continued to roll down her cheek.

"Yeah, but what about Ruth?" Ashlee wondered aloud as they exchanged worried glances.

_**A/N: Ok, this story was getting really long, so like all good stories they must come to an end. I may make a sequel to this, but only if I get a lot of reviews for this! Until then;**_


End file.
